


Guilty Play

by cup_of_comfort



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Foreplay, M/M, Smut, White Day, kinda late for white day though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup_of_comfort/pseuds/cup_of_comfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is no romantic, but he has prepared something for this year's White Day...</p><p>Rivaere smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lately my porn radar is in high spirits. Someone please call a medic for me. (Although I suck at this kind of things.)  
> Too late for a White Day fic, but the idea actually just struck at March 14th, so...
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy. Do read the bottom notes to join my event!!
> 
> (Unbetaed - edited version will come later.)

It started off as a typical Friday morning on Levi and Eren's shared apartment. Levi was woken up with bleary eyes and a pounding in his head by a pissed off Eren. They took turns taking a shower (because Eren refused to share one in mornings after one day he was almost late and nearly failed on his test). Eren was preparing the breakfast on the table (a hard-boiled egg, a wheat toast, coffee for Levi and milk for Eren) when suddenly Levi showed up from their bedroom and shoved a brown box wrapped with pink ribbons in front of Eren's nose.

"Happy White Day, brat."

His lover stared at the box in disbelief. "Levi-san... Is this my White Day present?"

Levi stared at him flatly. "Is me giving you a present that much of a surprise?" He asked back, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"Not at all!" Eren blurted out, snatching the box from Levi's hands before the older man could take it away again. As he sat down and started his breakfast, Levi could see his lover's green eyes sparkled in delight as he handled the box with extra care. "It's just... We've been together for almost three years, and you have never given me my Valentine back."

Levi hesitated for a while. "I just can't find a perfect gift for you all these years," he finally answered carefully, munching on his egg.

Eren giggled. "I'm just teasing you," he stood up and gave Levi a soft kiss. "May I open the present, though?" he seemed curious enough.

"No," Levi deadpanned. "I'll be going now. Your class ends at two today, right?" Eren nodded. "Go straight home. And then you may open it."

Eren pouted as he looked at the box with brows furrowed. "Why do I have to open it _after_ I get home?"

"Well, let that be a mystery until you actually open it," Levi finished his toast and washed it down with his coffee before putting the dishes in the sink. "Don't forget to wash the dishes before you go, Eren. I'll be back before dinner."

He leaned down to caress Eren's bangs away and kiss his forehead. The younger man blushed a little, but murmured a safe journey to him anyway as he drew back.

Levi was sure, his bratty (but lovely) boyfriend would disobey him anyway and open the box as soon as he closed the door behind him, and would very likely call and yell at him in his journey between to his office. However, he was wrong; the call came around lunchtime.

"Levi-san," Eren's voice was so tiny Levi had to strain his ears to be able to hear him amongst the office noises. "What the hell were you giving me?"

"Your White Day present," Levi answered, glaring slightly at his boss when he saw him let out a small smile from afar. "What, you didn't like it?"

The silence across the phone line was unnerving. "It's not like I hate it..." came the murmur, but it was quickly continued with a squeak. "...but at least you can tell me what to expect before...!"

Levi raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I... I might..." Eren inhaled deeply. "...I might have brought it to class and showed it to my... friends."

Levi fell off backwards from his swiveling chair.

He waved his colleagues off when they shot him concerned glances and glared at the phone receiver, which clattered on the floor when he fell. He snatched the phone and if ears could glare, perhaps Eren would have felt it by now. "Why the fuck would you show your White Day present to your... friends?!"

"It's _your_ first White Day present to me!" Eren raised his voice, and Levi could hear it echo. So either Eren was hiding in the bathroom at lunchtime to call Levi, or he was hiding in the bathroom at lunchtime to hide from his friends and call Levi. "Of course I wanted to brag it to them! But Armin seemed calm enough—oh my god," Eren took a deep breath. "Did you ask Armin for this?"

"No," Levi said. After a while, he decided to add, "Well, I asked Erwin."

"YOUR _BOSS_?!!" Eren half-screamed to the phone Levi had to distance his ears from the receiver. "That's even _worse_! Armin must've helped him at choosing that—"

Eren's sentence was cut off by loud noises in the background, and for the next few seconds all Levi could hear was Eren screaming bloody murder and doors banging against the wall... and then the line went dead.

Erwin approached him as soon as he put the receiver back to its place. "Did Eren like his... present?" he asked.

"Well... Considering he brought it with him to class and showed it to everybody, including your lover boy, I assume that he liked it. Very much so." Levi answered. "I'll just wait whether he'll actually use it or not."

"Armin did it for me last Valentine."

"He wouldn't if he knew your stupid fetish, asshole."

Erwin half-smiled and sighed. "You sure you don't want to finish early today?"

The dark-haired man stared at him. "And bring my work home? No, I'd rather spend my weekend fucking Eren's brains out." He pretended not to hear the chokes, the cry of pain, or the excited gasps. "And I'll have my phone dead all weekend, so don't call tomorrow morning and spew bullshit about having an extra shift for me."

"Yes, yes, alright," Erwin sighed. "Go ahead, then. Want to have lunch with us?"

Levi shook his head, gesturing to the small lunch box on his desk. It had become a habit for Eren to make Levi boxed lunches since the day the dark-haired man had to be admitted to the hospital because of stomachache caused by food poisoning. Eren never let go of the issue, but he was kind enough to make boxed lunches for Levi to bring to the office.

Erwin nodded, well aware that his best employee was going to spend his lunch time at his division cubicle and finish signing the papers. "Just don't forget the time like last year."

"Oh, just shut up and go the hell away."

—

The apartment was silent when Levi got back.

The heater was set low, so the air inside the apartment was a bit chilly. However the joint kitchen and dining room was lit, so Levi decided to dump his bag and tie on the sofa and go there.

"W-Welcome home, Levi-san..."

And there he was, his lover.

Eren was wearing his usual, green polkadot apron to protect himself from the cooking. What was unusual was what he wore underneath; a set of soft, pastel-coloured, see-through camisole and a matching panties with small bow on either side of his hips, riding dangerously low.

"I'm home, Eren," he smirked and approached the chocolate-haired man. "I see you are wearing my present."

"It's not like I have a choice," Eren grunted, but he leaned down to greet the older man with a kiss on the lips. "I made pumpkin soup and some pasta. I still have to make the sauce, and there's the bruschetta in the oven—still baking, so we have to wait a few minutes until it's done. Would you like a bath fi—L-Levi-san?!" His sentences were halted when Levi suddenly pulled him close and ground his hips against Eren's. "W-What are you doing?!"

"My dinner," Levi looked into Eren's green eyes and licked his lips. "I want to have my dinner _now_." He started running his hands on his younger lover's chest and slipped his fingers under the garment, feeling Eren's abdominal muscles tensed. "Tell me, did you put _it_ in as well?"

"Levi-s-san, stop it, please," Eren's voice wavered. "I... I put it in, but can we just... h-have dinner first? Actually eating?" He looked at Levi with his puppy eyes.

"Tch," the dark-haired man clicked his tongue. It was futile trying to resist Eren's puppy eyes. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to actually pamper his lover occasionally. It's White Day, after all.

He loosened his grip on Eren and withdrew. "Alright; I'll go take a bath first. Make sure the food's still warm when I come out." Levi gave Eren a kiss before retreating to the bathroom.

He stripped down and emptied his pockets before throwing the clothes into the hamper, his eyes catching the small remote switch he had had in his pocket since morning and smirked.

Oh, tonight was going to be so much fun.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually not the end, but I have to split this into two parts because I'm being chased by deadlines until the end of May, and there's no way I'm going to finish this fic in time to tell you guys about the event I'm currently holding!
> 
> It's a [fiction writing challenge](http://cryohydro.tumblr.com/post/85814637544/event-cryos-finally-legal-eh-not-really) to myself, in which you guys can request a prompt to me, and I'll write it for you! Go to the link and read before you request :) It's open until the end of May, so you guys still have plenty of time to think about what you're going to submit as a prompt! Go follow too... If you don't mind.
> 
> The next part will be posted as soon as all of my deadlines and final tests are done. Somewhere around mid-June perhaps? Hopefully earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. This came out earlier because again, I'm trying to fulfill all the deadlines.  
> This part is almost 2k words and it's dirty all over. I apologise for this, too.
> 
> And it seems that I have to sharpen my smut skills. Looking back I thought my previously written smut fics to be better than this crap... Or it's just Levi and Eren who're so hard to write...
> 
> Unedited; I'm still swamped with assignments, so this will be corrected later. Feel free to point out mistakes, though!

When Levi came out from the bath fifteen minutes later, the delicious smell of prawn and tomatoes wafted through the air. Dressing himself with a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt, he returned to the kitchen, finding Eren was currently setting the dishes on the table, his green apron already discarded.

"Smells great, brat."

"Oh! Levi-san!" Eren lifted his head, smiling brightly. "Let's eat!"

Eren had set the table with various silverware and put the food in between. A small bowl of lightly-dressed salad; a cup of steaming pumpkin soup, croutons spreaded on the rim; a plateful of pasta with various seafood and tomato sauce; and three pieces of freshly baked bruschetta, topped with prawn and drizzled with melted cheese. The smell was so delicious Levi's stomach almost grumbled painfully.

They sat down and chatted occasionally as they ate, but Levi wouldn't miss his younger lover sometimes squirmed slightly, as if he never found a comfortable position to sit still.

"Um... L-Levi-san?" Eren put his spoon and fork down and blushed, hugging himself tight. "S-Stop staring at me like you're going to jump at me over the table any second!"

Levi smirked. "Well, I'm going to, if you don't stop wiggling your hips like that," he put down his own fork and stood up, approaching Eren as he watches the other carefully.

"I... I can't help it, with something s-shoved in my—my..." Eren blushed harder, averting his eyes from Levi's piercing stare. "And anyway, t-this is supposed to be a present for me! Why the hell am I the one who have to wear these?!"

"You seem not to have the problem when you're cooking," Levi grabbed Eren's chin firmly and tilted his head so they were once again face-to-face. "And it _is_ your present, Eren. You look... gorgeous in these."

Levi bent down to run his fingers on the material of the camisole and traced the shape of Eren's slightly toned chest. The silk was smooth, the laces were pretty and none of the seams seemed to be loose. Just as it's expected from Erwin's choice; flawless and perfect.

"I was standing when I cooked...!" Eren protested and shuddered. He grabbed at Levi's wandering hand. "S-Stop groping me..."

"No. Remember, today's White Day... I'm allowed to service you anything, right?" Levi's smirk sent chills to Eren's skin. The older man pulled up the garment and knelt down to kiss Eren's stomach.

"Levi-s-san..." The hand that grabbed on Levi's tightened. "A-ah..."

Levi smirked. He drew back, leaving his younger lover all flustered and confused before moving to clear up the dishes and dumped them into the sink. He then went back to Eren and lifted him onto the table, spreading his legs apart.

Eren moaned when Levi's hand cupped his crotch and fondled him through the material. Instinctively he spreaded his legs wider, giving access. Eren covered his mouth with a hand, his other hand bracing himself at the table.

"Don't cover your voice, Eren..." Levi whispered, as he took Eren's hand off his face. "Let it go. I want to hear you moan my name tonight. Scream as loud as you want."

Eren let out a breathless laugh. "Desperate enough to hear my voice?"

Levi answered with a nip on his exposed neck. "I'll make you scream tonight until you even forget your own name." He lowered himself so he was facing his younger lover's crotch and gave it a small lick. Eren bucked his hips and let out a whimper.

"Levi-san—" He whined when Levi held his hips in place.

"Patience, brat," the dark-haired man could see the bulge behind the silk. He pulled on the panties, enough to free the half-hard member. He gave it a few light strokes before nibbling on the tip, gradually swallowing it whole.

Eren threw his head back and cursed. "Fuck—!" He tried bucking up his hips to no avail; Levi's grip on him was too strong. "L-Levi-san, please!"

Levi hummed as he bobbed his head up and down Eren's cock, giving the green-eyed man shivers.

There was something so... _sensual_ about Levi giving him blowjobs. Levi rarely did him favours; in fact, when it came to sex, usually it was Eren who did the most. Often he had to be the one who initiated it.

"Ngghh..." Eren moaned when Levi deep-throated him, his tongue swirling on the tip and sucked hard. His hands flew to grip on Levi's hair, trembling as he hesitated whether to pull him deeper or to push him away. "Levi-s-san... I'm c-close—"

But instead of letting go, the shorter man sucked harder, his free hand went to fondle at Eren's balls. With a squeak, Eren threw his head back as he came into Levi's mouth, his thighs trembling at the overwhelming sensation.

Levi released the younger man with a pop, wiping the semen dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Ugh, gross," he complained.

"W-Wait, Levi-san, don't tell me you—"

"Yes, I did," Levi scrunched his eyebrows in disgust. "Ugh, and how did you swallow it every time you gave me head?"

"I-It's not a big deal... It's L-Levi-san's, so..." Eren muttered, blushing.

"Whatever, it's not that bad. Just gross," Levi wiped his lips again. His hands then moved to remove the panties completely, throwing it off carelessly.

"L-Levi-san..." Eren took a deep breath as the cold air hit his lower region completely. His dark-haired lover looked at him with such fervor he could feel it on his skin. "Don't stare..."

Levi paid him no heed as he touched the protuding tip of the vibrator inside Eren's hole. To think that Eren had been wearing it obediently, just like he had asked... He hoisted Eren's legs higher. "Does it feel weird, Eren?" Levi hummed. "Having something other than my cock shoved inside of you?"

"D-Don't ask... things... like that..." The younger man took a deep breath.

"Tell me, Eren. What did you do before you put this in?" Levi slowly pulled the vibrator out of his lover and flicked the switch on—setting it on low—before inserted it back into Eren, making the chocolate-haired man groan softly at the new sensation.

It became hard for Eren to keep his speech coherent as Levi continued to torture him with the vibrator, pushing and pulling it in and out of him. "I-I... washed m-myself down t-there... A-ah!—As... As clean a-as I c-can..."

Levi hummed. "And then...?"

 _Sadistic bastard...!_ Eren wanted to scream, but instead he found himself spluttering more. "I-I... opened m-myself..."

"How...?"

"Two fingers... when I was in the s-shower... Ahh!" Eren shut his eyes tightly when the tip of the vibrator touched his prostate. "L-Levi-san... No... No more..."

"Do you want mine instead?" Levi coaxed him, stroking his cheeks.

"Yes...!" Eren hissed. "Please, Levi-san, p-please..."

The dark-haired man pulled out the vibrator and tossed it away, letting it clatter noisily on the floor, eliciting a whine from the younger man. With his free hand Levi pulled out his cock and inserted into Eren.

Hands scrambling to get a grip of something, the green-eyed man held on to Levi's shoulders for leverage as Levi pushed into him. "Levi-s-san..." He breathed out sharply, pulling the other for a deep kiss.

Levi broke the kiss when he was fully sheathed inside, panting. He gave a shallow, experimental thrust, and Eren whined, his hips jerking. "Eren..." Levi whispered as he drew closer, biting the green-eyed man's earlobe.

Eren hissed and threw his head back, exposing his neck. Levi moved towards his neck; laching his lips on the junction between his neck and shoulder and sucked hard as he began moving his hips at a slow pace, driving the younger mad.

"Harder, please..." Eren groaned and bit his lips, trying to move his hips to meet Levi's every time the older man thrusted. He circled his legs around Levi's waist, trying to pull the other closer.

Levi smirked. He suddenly stopped moving, making Eren whine in disappointment, but he put his hands on Eren's ass and lifted him up from the table with ease. Eren almost squeaked in surprise.

With the speed and strenght unmatched for his posture, Levi whipped Eren towards the nearest wall and hoisted him up before thrusting again into him, nailing the young brunette hard and fast.

"Yes...! L-Levi-san!" Eren hissed, his nails digging onto Levi's shirt, almost tearing it. "Ah! A-ah! There!" He screamed when Levi hit his prostate, his eyes watering. "Please, please!"

Levi groaned, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. "Inside...?" He whispered.

"Yes... T-Together..." With a hand, the brunette touched his own member, stroking it as Levi's thrusts into him grew faster.

A few more hard thrusts and Levi came inside Eren, shudderring as he held the brunette tight against the wall so they wouldn't crash onto the floor. Eren writhed and cried as he came as well, white ribbons of semen staining his silk camisole and Levi's shirt.

Slowly the dark-haired man pulled out of his lover and put him down, watching as his own come trickled down the hole onto Eren's thighs, some dripping on the floor tile. The brunette was standing so shakily he had to lean on Levi for support.

"Happy White Day, Eren," Levi whispered against his ears and kissed his forehead.

Eren just chuckled breathlessly. "That was great," he smiled when he felt Levi's lips met his forehead. "Happy White Day to you too, Levi-san."

"Think you can handle another round?"

Eren laughed again. "We'll have it all night if you want it. After all, you will be the one who's going to pamper me tonight, right?"

Levi clicked his tongue impatiently. "Tsk, brat. I'll make sure you're going to regret those words."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twenty prompt request event is still open in my tumblr until May 31st. [Check it out here!](http://cryohydro.tumblr.com/post/85814637544/event-cryos-finally-legal-eh-not-really) There're still so many slots available ;w;
> 
> (But yeah, I guess twenty prompts is just an expectation too high for me... ._. *sob*)


End file.
